1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing technologies and, more particularly, to a data processing program, data processor, and data processing method providing a user interface in which an object is assigned to a data file and an application and is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interface is widely used. In graphical user interface, an icon is assigned to a data file, application, and the like and is displayed on a screen. The interface accepts a direction for manipulating a data file, application, and the like via an operation of an icon.
We have developed a novel technology for improving convenience of graphical user interface, with which a majority of users are familiar, by adding useful functions.